A Love From Below
by Tinkerbell.xox
Summary: New to Forks, Edward has to stay with his dreaded godparents, Carlisle and Esme. But something is off with them, why do they hate him so much and what exactly is down in the cellar? A/H E/B R/E A/J C/E
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy! **

**Well this is my new story, it's been going through my head for a while and after some convincing, I decided to go for it. Thanks _Random-Girl87_! :) You've been a great help.**

**Here it is, hope you enjoy it...**

Chapter One

_Edward Masen_

_Sunday 3__rd__ November 2009_

Why? Why me?

Did I really deserve all this shit?

My life was good, better than that it was perfect. I had a nice house, family, no worries and now… well now that's all gone.

I don't get it. People expect you to act perfect for every job you do. You can't be perfect everyday; it's not humanly possible. Fact.

When my parents died, I inherited all their earnings and the family house, which took all the stress of finding a job and a place to rent, away. I had it all now it's gone. Just like that, at the click of a finger.

Yeah I'll admit, I blew most of the money on alcohol and pointless crap I didn't really need, apart from my baby. I would die for my car, it's so beautiful, and it's probably the only thing I do care about in my shit life.

My car, that's all that's left now. The only thing I'll hold on to. Spent all the money and was forced to give at least a quarter to some extended family up north. I don't actually think their family just my Godparents or some shit.

Bet the house away in a drunken bet to some idiot at a club. I decided to sell my parents belongings; they only just made me feel worse about my life than it already is. So there I was, homeless, broke and only a car to live from.

I got simple jobs here and there; it paid enough for me to get by a few months. Managed to rent an apartment, which I lost when I lost my job. Damn my life was worse than shit, it was fucked up and I'm only 21. I should be at college, getting a degree, getting a place in life. Like my mother said to me '_I was free spirit_' and you're not being a free spirit when you do what everybody else does.

I was forced to go and visit a guidance counsellor to get my life back on track. It just threw me back into a deeper depression. They hot shrink suggested I get out of the city and move away to somewhere smaller, somewhere I had no regrets or memories that hurt to much. It was plainly obvious that she wanted to do me, even with that solid gold band on her left hand.

After a few more sessions of eye-fucking each other, she had made some calls and got into touch with my God family, the fuckers who took my money, and they were willing for me to stay with them until I got back onto my feet. It sounded fairly simple, apart from the idea of having to find myself another apartment and another job.

With every thing I owned packed into my car, every box crammed into my baby. The rest of my shit was being flown out later in the week. Until I packed, I didn't realise I owned so much stuff that meant a lot to me.

I lay across the grass in front on my parent's marble gravestones. Even though my life was messed up. Once a week I managed to visit them, tell them about my week, I think it was the only thing that kept me sane.

I traced my finger across their names. My father's name, which I thought would be on my gravestone soon if I hadn't been advised to move away from here.

_Edward Anthony Masen._

I would make my dad proud that he named me after him. I looked at my mother's grave.

_Elizabeth Ann Masen._

I would make her proud. I would turn my life around. I had to, for them.

"I love you guys… I promise that I'd make you proud of me… I promise," a silent tear fell across my face. "I promise."

Walking back to my car, I stopped at the gates and turned back to face my parents head stones. Hopefully I wouldn't return back here if it made me a better person.

The drive to Forks was quick. Well quick as in it took 2 days to drive and I was only half way. I stopped at a motel every night, giving myself a decent night's sleep. Then I drove all day the next day.

I pulled into the car park of a motel off the main road. It was a small quaint place, which screamed horror movie. I got out of the car after parking it close to the reception.

"Can I help you sir?" a woman asked from behind the old desk.

"Err yes… I'm looking for a room to stay for the night."

"Of course, just a single room?" I nodded. "That'll be $35." I handed her the money. "Well here you go then." she stood up and handed me a door key.

"Thanks." I smiled then turned and headed out to find my room.

Unlike other nights, I slept like a baby. But not tonight, I felt uncomfortable, unsettled. Maybe it was the thought of going to a new place, staying with new people, starting a new life.

I was wide-awake when the clock turned 6am. I don't think I actually slept at all last night.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth, putting on a clean shirt and underwear, I headed out the room and to my car.

I stopped at a diner a few hours into my drive, grabbing a coffee and pancakes before my last couple of hours until I reached my destination.

_Thursday 7__th__ November 2009_

I pulled into the driveway of a small town house on the outskirts of town. Two cars were in the drive; I was not looking forward to this. I parked my car behind a silver Audi, probably brought with my money no doubt. Least they could have brought a bigger house. I can't be doing with the whole 'we're a close-knit family'.

I stepped out of the car and locked it behind me. I made my way to the front door, up the front steps then tapped twice on the door.

No answer.

I knocked again, still no answer. I clenched my fist and banged on the door again.

"Hello?"

"Hold on a second" a female shouted from behind the door. I sighed and stepped back. The door opened and a petite woman with auburn hair was standing there with one hand on her hip and the other on the door. "Can I help you?"

"Err… I'm Edward, Edward Masen I was-"

"That's you? Thought you'd be a lot fatter than you are."

"Thanks?" _was that a compliment? _

"So we're stuck with you?" I nodded. "Do you plan to stay long here?"

"Until I get a job then find a place."

"Make it fast… I don't like slackers." _okay?_

She stepped back and I followed her in, it was nice inside. The steps were right behind the front door. The hall had two doors leading off it; one to the lounge, another to the dining room, next to the stairs was a long corridor, which must have lead to the kitchen.

"Nice place." I told her, she just nodded. "Don't want to be rude… but err… what's your name?"

She smiled. "Esme Cullen, your Godmother." I nodded.

"Esme… is that him?" I heard a voice shout from the corridor.

"Yes dear… that's Carlisle, my husband." I heard a door squeak shout and locks being turned. I looked at Esme. "He's just locking the cellar door, dangerous down there."

"Oh."

"Edward Masen… you just look like your father." Carlisle said walking up to me. He was a tall muscular man, with a mop of blonde hair.

"My father wasn't fat." he laughed.

"Esme and her mind." he said wrapping an arm around her. "But I mean it Edward; you look just like him, your bronze hair and muscular build"

"That's nice to hear."

"So Edward, we'll let you settle in. There are only two bedrooms upstairs and a bathroom, but we both have our own bathrooms" I nodded. "The kitchens full of food for you… we're both going out tonight, so we won't be able to cook, you can cook right?"

"Sort of."

"You'll be fine." Esme smiled. "Go, go, and settle in."

"Thank you… I really appreciate it." they both nodded. I walked past them and started to walk up the stairs.

"Oh and Edward?" I turned to face Carlisle. "You're living under in my house and it's my rules. You'll appreciate the fact that Esme and I like our privacy."

"That's fine."

"And don't ask questions." I nodded. _Weird. _

I managed to cram in most of my belongings into the small room at the back of the house. Seriously, the room could only fit a single bed and Chester draws. Along with all my shit, there was barely any space for me. The walls were a bland green, which matched the carpet and bed sheets. The bed, well… the iron framing made it seem like it was from the nineteen century or some shit.

I lay across the bed and looked up to the ceiling. A single light hung down, with no shade. The light flickered away from my dull room; great, just great. I sat up and let my feet dangle of the end of the bed. The curtains were barely drawn. With a groan I sulked over and pulled them apart, damn they were stiff. Has this room ever been used? The velvet brown curtains were covered in dust, which now covered my hands and the air around my face.

The window ledge was all chipped away, the white paint covered in coffee stains and more dust. The windows didn't pass as windows, you could barely see out of them. I yanked open and let the fresh air come into my room.

Resting on the ledge, I stuck my head out and breathed in the cool air. It was November time and ice was already forming on the lawn outside. It looked a nice yard, from up here. A small patio with a table and chairs and the grass was surrounded by flowerbeds and vegetable patches with a shed at the end of the garden.

Past the shed, I could see that the house was surrounded by a forest, thick trees which filled my view.

There was a knock at my door; I pulled my head back into the room and turned to face Esme, who was standing at my door.

"Is everything alright?" she asked me.

"Yes thank you." I smiled back.

"If you moved all those boxes, the door leads on to your bathroom."

"I just have to find somewhere to put them all." she nodded.

"Well Carlisle and I are heading out now… so just get familiar with the house and the cooker takes exactly 37 minutes to warm up." _Get a new one. _"So I would suggest using the microwave"

"Yeah okay… I'll probably just have a pot noodle of something simple. I'm not hungry for much."

"We don't have pot noodles at this house." _Oh._

"Okay then, when I'm in the town I'll pick some up." I smiled.

"No. Carlisle and I don't like noodles, so you will not be '_picking_' any up." _you don't have to eat them._

"That's fine." I shrugged "Enjoy your night." she nodded and left the room.

I'll just have to hide my noodles in my room them. Hope they're not the type to do room checks. My mother did them all the time, just to entertain herself and embarrass me on the magazines she found.

They never cared what I ate. I'd eat anything me, but since they died… I've just lost my appetite.

I heard the downstairs door slam shut. The house was silent. I ran a hand through my hair and tried to move some of the boxes out of the way. I climbed over some to the bathroom door and wedged it open.

The bathroom was small and clean. White tiled walls and floor, a shower in the corner and a toilet and sink and a cabinet to put my toiletries in.

I walked down stairs and headed towards the kitchen. It was a nice kitchen, decent size with a table and chairs in the middle. The yellow flowery wallpaper, made me want to vomit, along with the cream cabinets.

I opened some cupboards to see what option I had to eat, nothing, absolutely nothing. It was just full of organic crap; I'm supposed to live of this? Hell no. Take out, it is.

I turned back and headed back down the corridor, another door lead into the lounge, but just before it was another door. That must be the cellar door.

I searched around for take out menus and saw a pizza take out. This is more like it. I dialled the number and ordered my very large pizza. Before it arrived, I managed to find a couple of cans of beer and a decent movie. With the twenty pound in my hand I waited for the pizza to arrive.

Damn I'm bored.

Waiting, and still waiting.

Finally the doorbell went. In record time I answered, to find a very large man with shaved black hair, grinning like a puppy.

"You're Edward?" _Err? _"I've heard a lot about you… good to meet you man." I just nodded. _Give me my damn pizza then leave._ "How long you in town for?"

"Erm… moved here… so as long I have a job."

"What do you do?" he asked.

"Nothing at the moment." he smiled.

"Well here you go" _Finally. _He handed my pizza. "That'll be twenty bucks." I handed him the money.

"Just to make it clear… I'm not gay… but here's my number. Call me and we can meet up, you need to meet people." I nodded.

"Thanks" I smiled putting his card into my back pocket.

"I'm Emmett by the way… see you round." I watched him head back to his jeep and drive off.

All the pizza gone, all the beer gone and the movies finished, what to do now? I put the rubbish in the bin, and slouched back down towards the lounge. I stopped and looked at the bookcase, which was opposite the cellar door. They were just classics.

The doorbell went making me jump. I sighed and headed to the door. I opened it to see a very beautiful blonde-haired women smiling at me.

"Edward! So good to see you." she squealed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Hi?" I replied confused.

"I'm Rose, Carlisle and Esme's niece. It's so good to finally meet you." she said walking past me and into the house.

"You too, Carlisle and Esme are out-."

"Oh I know… I wanted to meet you and finish a couple of things." I nodded.

"Well you know the house better then me, so don't let me get in your way." I said and turning back to the lounge.

"Edward, not to be rude… but… err… can you have a shower? You're a bit stinky." she said looking away from me. I sniffed my armpits, they weren't that bad. "I don't mean to be rude."

"If it bothers you then… okay I guess." I said then headed off up the stairs.

Damn, I did need a shower. The hot water was so nice on my body. I got out and found my old sweets and t-shirt. I brushed my teeth then headed back down the stairs.

My feet went underneath, with the rug on the landing.

_Crap, shit, fuck!_

My ass kills. This is so not cool.

I stood back up and carefully walked back down the stairs. I heard a door squeak shut and again locks turned. I met Rose by the corridor. Her cheeks were flushed and eyes were red.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah… just gets hot down there"

"Where?"

"The cellar"

"Isn't the cellar supposed to be dangerous, I was told not to go in there." she smiled.

"It is, but I work on a construction site and they say they can rebuild the structure of it or something like that… I'm just a secretary."

"What's exactly wrong?" I asked her.

"The walls aren't stable… when they had the house refurbished… the missed out the cellar."

"Why are you down there, if it's dangerous, surely they could get some one to come round?"

"Oh, I know what I'm doing down there… don't worry." she smiled and walked past me. "I'll be going now… see you soon and it was nice to meet you Edward."

"Yeah you to Rose." I smiled and watched her leave.

I walked up to the cellar door. The door did look really old, that would explain the squeaking. But the locks? Seriously, we're not retards, if we can't go down there, we won't.

I banged my hand against the door and watched the dust fall of. I banged my hand against it again; creating rhythm…_wow I'm bored_.

**So? ****Should I stop? Carry on? Can you let me know?**

**I want to get the bases of the story going before, I start with the main storyline which is _The Cellar_! But if you guys like it, it won't be far off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Can't WAIT to see Eclipse! Sucks that America sees it before the UK :( _Not happy._**

**Rightie-Hoe... this is the second chapter, enjoy.**

Chapter Two

_Edward Masen_

_Friday 8__th__ November 2009_

I lay staring at the ceiling, after having the worst sleep in history. Tossing and turning. The bed was lumpy, the sheets barely kept me warm. I ended up sleeping in my hoody and thick pyjama bottoms and two pairs of socks. I swear at one point in the night I could see my breath.

The wind constantly rattled against the window, howling away. I heard Esme and Carlisle come home just after midnight, I'm scarred for life, with my bedroom wall next to theirs, I heard everything; the moans and screams, I was surprised I didn't vomit into one of my boxes.

At least they still got some. It's been what… 18 months since I last had sex? And it wasn't even good sex. My poor dick, wants to come out and have some fun. I don't think it's illegal to sleep with the godparent's niece, its not like I'm related to her.

The floorboards creaked and the house whispered, perhaps Carlisle or Esme spoke in their sleep, but it was fucking creepy.

"Edward?" Carlisle said walking into my room. _Knock please. _"Good your up." I watched Carlisle wade through my room and throw open my trampy curtains. I covered my eyes when the light hit me. _What the hell?_

"Err… I could have done that once I changed." I said standing up.

"What did I say when you arrived yesterday?" _Err. _"You live under my house and it's my rules now… I expect you to be up at six each morning, to go and help Esme with the house chores, then breakfast and then you may get on with your day." _you have to be kidding me?_

"Every morning?" I asked.

"Yes and we expect you to be in bed no later then midnight." _Hold up!_

"I don't want to sound rude, Carlisle, but I'm 21, and I don't have a 'bed time.'" I told him.

"You do as I say, or your back on the streets, got it?"

I couldn't go back on the streets, I needed a base, but as soon as I got a good job, I was out of here.

I slowly nodded; maybe they'll ease up.

"Very well… I'll let you shower… then I expect to find you ironing the clothes in the blue basket in the utility room next the kitchen. I'd advise you iron mine, then Esme's, and then any clothes you have. Esme will give you a list of instructions on your other chores… I'll leave you too it."

Carlisle left the room, with me in shock. You've got to be kidding me?

After my warm shower, I sulked down stairs and to the utility room. I lifted the blue basket and got the clothes out and sorted them into piles. God thing Esme's clothes were mostly dresses and flowery top; otherwise, I wouldn't know the difference.

"Esme?" I called out. "Esme?" I called louder.

"Don't you dare shout in my house!" she said sternly walking into the utility room. "What do you want?"

"Erm… where's the iron and ironing board?" I asked her.

"Great, my Godsons a retard… it's in the bloody cupboard behind you, get some common sense child." _excuse me?_

Esme stormed out the room. I turned to find the ironing board and iron where she said.

I set it all up and started with one of Carlisle's shirts. _Is this even worth it? _Being talked down to and treated like a child. I may not be the brightest spark, but I am not a retard.

I pulled my ipod out from my pocket and selected _Muse, Uprising_; this song will get me into a better mood.

I ironed everything in the basket, shirts, jeans and underwear. Carlisle wants me to iron his underwear. I did it and then had to wash my hands at least twice afterwards.

I put the equipment away, placed Carlisle and Esme's clothes into separate piles and headed back to the kitchen. It was quarter to 7, _I should still be asleep._

I went to try and find Esme; Carlisle had left for work by now. She was nowhere downstairs so I headed upstairs. I checked the bathroom, my room and then went to theirs. The door was shut and I tapped twice. No answer.

"Esme?" I asked quietly. I slowly opened the bedroom door to find a larger room than mine, with a double bed, which had an actual duvet, not sheets; _so jealous_. Damn, there room was way nicer than mine.

I closed the door behind me and went back downstairs.

"There you are." I said when I saw her by the bookcase. "I've been looking for you."

"You obviously didn't look hard enough." she said and walked into the kitchen. _Erm yes I did. _"What do you want Edward?"

"Erm, I've finished the ironing-."

"You want a slap on the back for that achievement?"

"Err… I was just wondering what you would like me to do with the clothes?" I asked.

"Leave them to me." I nodded.

"Here's you list for each morning and how we would like the chores to be done." she handed me a folded piece of paper; I put it in my back pocket.

"I'll be making pancakes for breakfast, you may read the instructions then and after, I'll be off to work. Please, start looking for work Edward. Carlisle hates slackers and they don't bode well with me." I nodded.

As I ate my pancakes, I read over the instructions Esme had given me. Did they just agree to me staying here so I could be their personal slave?

_Edward, _

_We will expect the following chores to be completed, before 7am:_

_Monday:- You are to vacuum all downstairs carpets, under the sofas and tables, everywhere._

_Tuesday:- Polish anywhere needed in the house, except our room._

_Wednesday:- Vacuum all of upstairs, including the stairs, except our room._

_Thursday:- Mow back and front lawn, even in winter, to keep the grass fresh._

_Friday:- Iron and wash clothes needed, Carlisle's, then mine and then finally yours._

_Saturday:- Sweep the kitchen floor and clean kitchen surfaces and clean both table and chairs._

_Sunday:- You must assist me in preparing Sunday diner and have our fine china place out in the dining room, clean._

_All equipment needed is stored in the utility room. We'd appreciate this done with out complaints and as little problems made._

_If you live in a clean home, you have a clean mind._

_As for other rules of the house:_

_As you know, up before 6am and chores completed before 7am._

_You must be in your room by midnight, but you may not have to go straight to bed._

_You must not bring any 'girlfriends' home or to your room, that also includes friends we don't approve off, you must have introduced us to them before, they are allowed to carry on coming over._

_You must ask permission if you are to stay out longer than midnight._

_No alcohol or drugs._

_You must not get drunk._

_No swearing or foul language._

_You must do what we say when we say._

_Respect Carlisle and I and our privacy, if we have friends over, you must stay out of our way._

_Finally, you are FORBIDDEN to go into the cellar, for your safety and because it does not concern you._

_Don't ask questions Edward, just do as we say._

I had to reread it over again. Damn, these people were serious? As if they have friends, they're to stuck up their own arses to have friends, who would want to be their friend, they're too strange.

I really needed to find a job and soon. They want me to do theses chores and abide by theses rules for long, _hell no_.

"Do you understand it all?" Esme asked me taking my empty plate from me.

"Yeah… don't worry, I follow the rules and I won't ask questions." I saw Esme give a small smile and turned away from. Aw, she isn't a heartless bitch like I thought.

Not so long afterwards, Esme left to go to work at a local bakery and wasn't expected back until 5pm. So I had a whole day to entertain myself. I wouldn't go looking for a job until Monday. I needed to still adjust to living in a new place.

I pinned Esme's rules and instructions up on my door; otherwise, I'd forget everything she'd want me to do.

God, I needed to shift some of theses boxes. I couldn't keep them here or in my car, maybe the cellar. Surely, it could hold a few boxes? I managed to stuff some under my bed but they were still in the way. What would I do when the rest of my belongings arrived?

Suddenly the house phone started to ring. Crap, where's the phone. I ran down stairs and searched frantically, following the sound. Why the hell is the phone by the back door? More appropriate if it was near the front door.

I looked at the caller ID, Rose.

"Hello?" I asked down the receiver.

"_Edward! How are you?"_ she asked me.

"I'm good thanks and yourself?"

"_I'm great… so do you have plans for today and tonight?"_

"No… I don't actually, why?"

"_Well, I need to come over today and I wanted to pre-warn you this time and I thought afterwards we could hang out get to know each other?"_

"That sounds good and tonight?"

"_I want to introduce you to my boyfriend and my pals. Let you get to know people"_

"Alright, that's good. What time you coming over?"

"_Now, if that's alright?"_

"Yep… I'll see you in a bit then"

"_You will"_ we both hung up.

Half an hour later, Rose came dancing into the house; I switched of the TV and went to meet her.

"Hey!" she said hugging me tight.

"Going back to the cellar?" I asked her; she nodded "Could I have look down there?"

"Why?"

"Just want to check it out… I was wondering of putting a few of my boxes down there." I told her.

"But it's not safe."

"It's just a few boxes." she was silent.

"You'll have to see with Carlisle and Esme." I nodded.

"Can I just have a peek?" she shook her head.

"Nope." she smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Can I just see what your doing down there?" I asked.

"Top secret." she laughed. "Besides, you need to clean your car, its filthy."

"Are you crazy? It's fucking freezing outside and you want me to wash my car? No way." I said wrapping my arms around my body.

"But it's so dirty."

"It's not that bad."

"Edward, just wash it." she crossed her arms and frowned.

"Yesterday it was wash yourself, now its wash your car… do you have OCD?" I laughed.

"Piss off." she giggled.

"I'm not washing it, I'll just vacuum inside and tidy it up a bit, but I ain't washing it… do you want me to end up in hospital?"

"No… just go and clean."

"Damn, you're just like Esme and Carlisle, clean this, and clean that."

"Stop moaning." she said smacking my head.

Rose was right, my car was a mess. Especially on the inside, crap everywhere. It took me a good hour or so to clean it up.

When I was done, I went back into the house, desperately wanting a black coffee. I found Rose, reading a magazine in the kitchen, sipping some strange tea that Esme had.

"Is that a magazine I see… that would go against Carlisle's and Esme's backward ways." I said putting the kettle on.

"They're not that bad" she said putting the magazine down. I leaned against the cupboard surface and sighed.

"Oh, they are Rose."

"Did you get the rules?" she asked. I nodded. "I got rules, for when I come round, because I do treat this like a second home."

"And they were?"

"Just typical stuff… but they kept repeating stay out of my room." she laughed.

"Same, well I have to clean everywhere 'except their room.'" I told her.

"Let me look."

Rose followed me to my room and I showed her my instructions pinned up on my door. I heard Rose giggle as she read them.

"Poor you." she said patting my arm.

"Yeah poor me."

Rose and I spent the whole afternoon getting to know each other. She was extremely laid back and extremely in love with her boyfriend, Emmett, who was like a lion in bed, so I was told. I swear, I know more about their sex life now and I haven't even met the guy. But he was definitely lucky, Rose was hot.

She told me how she would help me get laid and meet new friends. _Yay me._

"You'd love my brother, Jasper… he's just like you, but you'll hate his fiancé, she's an annoying bitch."

After getting to know each other, Esme came home, bang on 5pm, like she said. I felt Rose immediately close up and stay out of the way.

"Edward… could you go and please look at my cars engine, it's been playing up and you look like a guy who'd know about cars." I nodded as she handed me the keys and headed outside.

I checked Esme's car and it seemed fine. Fuck, it must be minus 5 at least out here.

I walked back into the house and heard Rose and Esme talking in hushed voices in the kitchen.

"_So? That's not my problem Esme."_

"_You took on the responsibility."_

"_Still… you caused it."_

"_And I can end it."_

"_I'm just so confused."_

"_I know sweetheart, just stick with it."_

"_Okay."_

I walked into the kitchen and they both walked away from each other and Rose sat down at the table.

"Your cars fine Esme." she nodded. I placed the keys down on the table and leaned against the wall.

"Right Edward, I'll pick you up at seven and Emmett can drop you off"

"Thanks… see you in a bit." she smiled and went over to hug Esme.

"Keep safe." Esme told her.

When the front door shut, the house was silent. Esme started to prepare Shepard's Pie for tea.

"Do you need a hand?" I asked.

"Can you mash the potatoes please?" I nodded.

I needed to get on Esme's good side to try and have the chores and rules relaxed for me. I didn't want to help cook, but maybe it could earn me brownie points.

_Don't I sound like a sad loser?_

**So what do you think? Keep going?**

**Review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Just want to let you know now, that I'm not regular with my updates. I'm constantly busy and occupied with other stuff. So sorry about that.**

**Anyway, thanks to Random-Girl87 for checking this through :) **

_Edward Masen_

_Friday 28__th__ November 2009_

I ran my hand through my bronze locks and looked at myself in the mirror again. I don't scrub up half bad. My black skinny jeans and navy blue shirt complimented each other, the only thing wrong were my scruffy black converses.

Rose and her boyfriend were picking me up in less than five minutes. They planned on taking me to the town's best club and introducing me to '_great_' people, as Rose put it, but not including her brother's fiancée. _Damn Rose hates her._

I was expecting Carlisle and Esme to have some sort of stupid rule for me to follow tonight. All I knew was that I had to be home for midnight and I wasn't allowed to get drunk, which loosely implies not to get drunk at home, but outside, go for it. Like they can try and stop me, I need a good night out and alcohol always equals a good night.

I switched the light off in my room and headed down stairs. Esme and Carlisle were talking in the kitchen. I stopped by the bookcase in the corridor and noticed a tray of blankets on top of a few books. I need those blankets otherwise I will bloody freeze at night.

"_Its winter Carlisle… a few blankets won't hurt."_

"_Now it's a few blankets, then what? Eh? Tell me Esme then what?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Of course you don't know, women never know."_

"_I'm sorry, dear."_

"_I'm sure you are."_

I coughed to get my presence noticed. Esme turned away and hurried to the utility room. I turned to face Carlisle, who was glaring at me.

"Don't you dare sneak up on us like that Edward Masen!" Carlisle shouted, _what the hell have I done wrong now?_

"I didn't mean too… I was just… I saw the blankets and thought-"

"Thought what Edward?"

"Could I borrow a couple? I got really cold last night… and was meaning to ask Esme earlier."

"Of course Edward, why didn't you say?" Carlisle asked me as he walked out of the kitchen. I turned to follow him.

"I guess I just forgot." I replied stupidly.

"Here you go then… I hope this will make your night a lot warmer." Carlisle handed me the whole pile of blankets on the books.

"Oh… I don't need all of them, only a few." I said.

"No, no, it'll get colder; once we hit December, you'll need them all trust me." he smiled.

"Thanks."

"Carlisle, the boy doesn't need all the blankets." Esme said, walking up to her husband. _Yes I do. _

"Esme, I'll decide whether to boy needs the blankets or not… now take these and put them in Edward's room." Carlisle said taking the blankets from me and shoving them to Esme. _Now I feel bad._

"Okay." Esme whispered and walked past us.

"I feel bad, but you've got to show whose boss around here, understand me?" I nodded. I heard Esme walk back down stairs and back towards us.

"Edward, you have a lot of boxes in your room." she said as Carlisle wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yeah I know and I've got more arriving soon." I said leaning against the cellar door.

"Where on Earth will you put them?" Carlisle asked me.

"Err… I was thinking maybe putting them in the cellar." I said tapping the door behind me. "Only a few and until I can sort them all out, Rose said to ask you."

"Did she now?" I nodded. "The answers no Edward, you shouldn't have brought so much stuff." Carlisle said and left Esme and I alone in the corridor.

"It wouldn't be for long." I muttered to Esme.

"You heard Carlisle, no." she replied. A car horn blasted from outside, making us both jump.

"That's my call… I'll see you _before_ midnight." I said smiling.

"We better." Esme giggled, _finally breakthrough._

I never made the connection that pizza boy Emmett was the lion in bed Emmett and it was suppose to be a small town.

Along with Rose and Emmett, I walked through the crowded bar, listening to crap blasting out from the speakers. It was an old looking bar and was jam-packed full of horny twenty year olds looking to get laid, _I fit in perfectly. _

Rose and Emmett led me over to a table, which already had people sitting and chatting around it.

"Hey everyone!" Emmett boomed, ruffling a blonde haired guy's hair.

"Hey!" Rose said hugging the same guy. "Everyone this is Edward, he's staying with Carlisle and Esme." I smiled and looked around the table. "Edward, these are my best pals in the whole entire world Mike and Jared." She said pointing to a blonde haired guy, who was very nicely dressed; Mike, Jared was Native American. "This is my awesome twin Jasper." I shook hands with the blonde haired guy. "And this is Alice" she said with out even properly acknowledging her. Emmett and Rose sat down, and I sat next to Jared.

Emmett ordered us our drinks, on the house. Turns out he and Rose were the bars best customers.

"So Edward, what brings you to Folks?" Mike asked leaning across Jared.

"I had no where else to stay and I was broke, so it was this or the streets." I replied honestly.

"Poor you… do you have a job yet?" Mike asked. I shook my head.

"Carlisle and Esme won't like that." Alice said.

"What would you know Alice?" Rose said bitterly.

"They hate slackers." Alice just replied.

"I'm going to look on Monday, see what's about." I told them.

"What sort of job you looking for?" Jasper asked, I just shrugged my shoulders, _good question. _"Emmett are they still looking for a new pizza boy, or have people finally realised that it is a job that has no future?" Jasper laughed.

"Fuck off Jasper, I'm the best pizza boy in this town, I won an award." Emmett sulked.

"You're the only one baby." Rose said kissing his cheek.

"Edward could join you… you start your own business." Mike said.

"You good with money Edward?" Emmett asked.

"No." I laughed and decided not to tell them of how I lost all my inheritance. "Buts that's a good idea though, simple. Is the pay good?" I asked Emmett.

"When you're the only one, yeah it is. Few hundred a week, people like pizza in this town. I could talk to the restaurant for you."

"Would you?"

"Yeah, sure, it'll be cool to have someone else on the job."

"Thanks, then." _That took some stress off me. I could be a pizza boy. _

I found myself starting to relax as the night went on. These weren't half bad people, but I see what Rose meant about Alice being an annoying bitch. Jared hardly spoke and when he did it was only to Mike. Mike, well, Mike, how to put it? He was interesting to say the least and no doubt that he was gay, he stunk of it.

"Edward, do you like to go in the front or back door when you enter?" Mike asked me bluntly. I spat out my drink.

"Err… the front?"

"Damn, they say the hot ones are gay, guess their wrong." Mike complained.

"Sorry?" I replied confused, _was that a compliment?_

"Cheers Mike, that makes me feel great." Jared said turning away from Mike.

"Babes, no, you're the only one for me." Mike said pulling at his arm. _Should have known Jared was gay._

"I better be, Mike Newton." Jared replied, facing him again.

I looked around the table and saw everyone paired off. Great, still single and still need to get laid.

"Don't I feel the odd one out." I laughed and downed my drink in one.

"Dude, don't worry, I'll find you some ass." Emmett chuckled.

"How long since you last had some?" Rose asked.

"That's too personal Rosalie." Alice said folding her arms.

"That's too bad Alison and no one calls me Rosalie, keep up." Alice rolled her eyes. "Any way, so how long?" Rose asked again.

"Like a month before I moved here." _Lie._

"You lying" Emmett said. _What?_

"Err-"

"It's like a gift." He shrugged his shoulders. "Tell the truth."

"Three months." _Lie._

"Liar!"

"Six months." _Lie._

"Liar!"

"A year." _Lie._

"Liar!"

"Fine! Eighteen months!" Emmett gasped.

"You're not lying!" I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry Edward; Emmett will fix it for you." _Lucky me. _

Emmett had to be taking the piss. Every blonde haired girl we came across at the bar he pulled over and tried to see if they were interested in me. Thankfully most of them were, but I wasn't interested in them.

"Seriously Em, blondes don't do it for me!" I complained across the table.

"Cheers Masen!" Rose shouted.

"Well your taken." I laughed.

"Edward, doesn't matter what hair colour they have… as long as their willing to bed you." _Emmett had a point._

"But still…"

"Well what are you interested in?" Jasper asked me.

"I prefer natural brunettes." I replied.

"I like you Edward." Alice laughed.

"So we're on the look out for brunettes, anything else?" Mike asked.

"It doesn't have to be a perfect match… as long as he gets laid." Jared laughed, ruffling Mike's hair. "Guys, just leave him alone, he'll get girls by himself and he'll have no trouble."

"Jared, you're my new favourite." I said wrapping my arm around his shoulder, laughing.

"Hey!" Emmett moaned. "Thought I was your favourite, you met me first."

"Stop whining, baby, it doesn't suit you and besides I'm his favourite." Rose laughed

"Yeah, well like he said, I'm his favourite now." Jared laughed.

"Err, Edward, we'll need to be heading home soon. It's like quarter to twelve." I nodded.

"You have a curfew?" Mike asked. I nodded.

"Of course he does, he's living with Carlisle and Esme." Jasper laughed.

"Oh yeah… wow, man that's must be hard." Jared said.

"I can just about tolerate them." Rose muttered.

The drive back, was quiet; we were all in deep thought. Well apart from me, I was still thinking about my dick wanting some action; _I am so low. _

Emmett pulled outside the Cullen's house. Rose turned to face me from the front seat.

"So we'll be seeing you on Sunday for dinner?" she asked.

"Do you usually come round?" Emmett nodded. "Then yeah, I guess I will be seeing you."

"Jasper and Alice will be coming as well." Emmett said, looking at me through the mirror.

"Do they go to church, because I'm drawing the line there?" I asked. _You will never get me into a church to pray._

"Esme does, but Carlisle doesn't. Alice and Esme usually go together, then they come back and we have Sunday roast." Rose told me.

"Okay then… see you Sunday." I said opening the car door. "Thanks for tonight."

"See you, oh and Edward?" I turned to face Emmett. "I'll check at the restaurant for that job."

"Cheers Em… bye." I got out of the car and closed the door behind me. Rose waved goodbye as Emmett drove off.

I closed the front door behind me and put my house keys down on the hallway cabinet. The downstairs lights were still on, damn, I'm going to have to talk to them. I kicked my shoes off and hung my jacket up on the peg. My mouth was dry; _need a glass of water and fast._

"What time do you call this?" Carlisle asked, I stopped by the doorway and leaned in. He was sitting on the couch, with a glass of brandy, just staring at the wall.

"Err… midnight?" I replied.

"No, its 12:13, your thirteen minutes late, Edward." He said turning to face me.

"Oh… sorry." I muttered.

"Edward, we gave you these rules for a reason. We don't expect you to abuse them!" he started to shout. "Every thing we do has a reason Edward and we don't need you to come and fuck it all up."

"Look, Carlisle, sorry I'm late, we left early… I won't break any more rules, don't worry." _Can I just go and get a drink?_

"Don't lie to me Edward!"

"What?" _now I was confused._

"You've been drinking?" he questioned.

"Yes, it's legal, I'm 21." I stated.

"You have in fact broken two of our rules also…" he stood up and walked over to me.

"They would be?"

"You've had alcohol, rule number 5, no alcohol or drugs, and you've had alcohol-"

"You expect me to drink water all night Carlisle, its Friday night, I'm allowed to have a drink and besides, those rules are for this house, not the town. I'm allowed to drink outside your front door and I know what you say the other rule is… I'm not drunk, I'm not tipsy, I've barely had anything, and beer has a strong smell." _I told him._

"Ungrateful git… you want to be back on the streets?" I shook my head. "Don't you EVER speak to me in that tone again, other wise you'll be on the streets worse off then you were before, do you understand me?"

"You don't scare me-"

"Do you understand me, Edward Masen?" I looked away and nodded.

"Now piss off to your room and come back when you're ready to apologise to me." _excuse me?_

"I'll just get a drink and say goodnight to Esme-"

"Just piss off!" he shouted.

"Fine! Just tell her I said goodnight." I turned away and sprinted up the stairs. _What a tosser._

I lay in my room, listening to Carlisle and Esme's muffled sounds. They seemed to be talking about a cruise of some sorts, lucky for them. I don't get it; I have to be in my room by midnight, yet they don't. Yeah, I get that's it's their house and they can do what they want, but still I'm an adult also.

I couldn't get off to sleep; it was too cold, even with these extra blankets and my hoody.

The wind was again battering against my windows, _just fucking great. _

Finally, I could feel myself, gently falling off to sleep, with my eyes drooping closed, that last thing I heard…

"_Edward says goodnight."_

**Reviews me alot to me... :)**

**Hope you enjoyed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry about the long update :( I've been busy over the summer! And boy have things changed, it kinda made me realised who my True friends are and who I just put up with. One good thing to come from summer '10... getting my exam results! (I passed all but one! YAY!)**

**Thanks to Random-Girl87 for checking this through... hope you get better soon :D xxx**

**On with the story...**

_Edward Masen_

_Saturday 29__th__ November 2009_

Today has been so draining and boring. My alarm went off at five to six, giving me five minutes to sleep in and slowly wake up. _I am not a morning person. _

I forced myself to do my chores with a grouchy Esme, who refused to give me more than one word answers. I swept the kitchen floor and cleaned the surfaces of the kitchen units, in silence and speed.

Esme occupied herself in the garden whilst I did my chores and so out of curiosity, I started to snoop around the kitchen draws. I found photos of Esme and Carlisle, photos of Rose and Jasper, other extended family. There was a hilarious photo of Rose and another girl when they were younger; they were both naked in the garden playing in the paddling pool… I'm sure Emmett would like to see this.

After my chores, I made myself some toast, along with receiving constant glares from Carlisle. I sucked it up like a man and '_apologised_' for my behaviour last night. _What a load of bullshit. _

When Carlisle left for the day, Esme and I started to talk some more, whilst I helped her create her shopping list, she wanted me to see what they already had and what they would need for when she would send me.

I got to know Esme, a nice Esme, I found out about her job and hobbies. I found out how she loves to entertain and have people round her house. This was the Esme, which I wanted to live with; she seemed so selfless and caring. But as soon as Carlisle arrived home she closed up and went back to being bitter towards me and started to treat me like a child.

I sorted through my boxes in my room to try and remove some of the crap I'd brought with me. I only managed to through away one box worth of stuff away, stuff that I didn't particularly need or could buy again but more modern.

But I still had seven boxes in my room, with 4 on the way along with two more suitcases. _I certainly don't travel light._

Jasper called round the house to drop off some winter plants to Esme from Alice. I mentally begged him to stay and keep me company but he had to go and pick up Alice from the train station, I'd rather be alone then occupy my time with Alice; she just wasn't my type of person.

So after one of the slowest days I've ever had, I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. I just wanted a miracle.

My phone started to vibrate some where on the floor; I leaned out of my bed, and searched in the dark for my mobile. Once I found it, I held it up to my ear:

"Hello?"

"_Hey Edward!"_ Emmett boomed down the receiver.

"Err…"

"_So I've just got back off work."_ this got my attention.

"And?"

"_You've got a job!"_ he cheered.

"Seriously?" I asked sitting straight up.

"_Yep, I was so happy… this is going to be so cool. Just come down to Wayne's Toppings Monday night at six and they give you the info."_

"That's great, thanks Em!"

"_Your welcome, I kind of begged for you… but it'll be fun working together."_

"Oh it will be."

We both hung up. That's my first step to getting out of here and it's only my second full day, _Halle-fucking-lujah!_

I bolted up from bed and went downstairs; I walked into the lounge and saw Esme reading.

"Edward?" she said closing her book.

"Sorry to disturb you… but I err… Emmett managed to get me a job as a pizza boy, he just called me." I smiled.

"Congratulations, we'll have to thank him tomorrow." I nodded.

"Just wanted to tell you… night Esme."

"Night Edward, I think Carlisle's in the kitchen, you can tell him." I nodded and left her in the lounge. I walked down the corridor to see Carlisle in the kitchen.

"So you've got a job?" he asked without turning around.

"Yep." I watched him pour himself a brandy.

"When do you think you'll be able to find your own place?" he asked me, I leaned against the cellar door.

"Err… a few months, till I get a steady income and if there's any where decent available." He nodded. I tapped my hand against the door.

"Well do a good job… I'm happy for you." I smiled. "Night then."

"Yeah night."

_Sunday 30__th__ November 2009_

My alarm clock kept going. I didn't have the energy to lean over and switch it off. It's a Sunday morning, for crying out loud, I shouldn't be up had six in the morning. I shoved my face into my pillow and groaned; my alarm clock still going.

I slouched of the side of my bed and switched the alarm off, dropping my phone back to the floor. Still half asleep I fell out of the bed and onto my knees. I crawled to my bedroom door and leaned up to open it.

I could hear dishes being washed downstairs in the kitchen. Music was playing, _The Wanted, All Time Low, _I had no idea Esme listened to English boy bands, who the hell were they? I'd only heard of them as I flicked through the random channels on the Cullen's telly.

I pushed myself up of the banister and slowly walked down the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

I wondered down the corridor and saw Esme dancing in the kitchen, with a spoon in her hand. I chuckled and leaned against the doorframe.

"Must be a good morning." I laughed. Esme spun round, with a hand on her chest.

"You scared me, Edward!" she smiled.

"Sorry, you're a good dancer." She shook her head and turned back around.

"Right then… you can chop the carrots and the broccoli." She said placing the vegetables on the cutting board.

"Are you serious? I'm barely awake and you want me to cut with a knife?" I asked.

"Oh don't moan Edward, the sooner you get cutting, the sooner you get the plates out, and the sooner you can go back to bed." I walked next to her and pulled the knife out.

"There won't be any point then." I complained.

"Well, then, stop moaning, you'll give me ear ache." She smacked my arm. I pulled out a carrot and started to cut, focusing all my attention on not cutting my fingers off.

"Edward? You say you're cold at night, yet you wear your hoody?"

"Yeah, well, I wore my hoody before I had no extra sheets and I was still cold… now with extra sheets, I'm still cold."

"You're so hard to please."

"I know… I always use to annoy mum with all my complaining… she took none of it obviously." Esme laughed.

"She always put your father in his place as well. I use to admire her for that." I smiled. I put the chopped carrot into the pan and started on another.

"Dad would kiss the ground my mother walked on."

"I like to think Carlisle did the same for me." It stayed silent between us both; she carried on marinating the chicken, whilst I carried on chopping the carrots.

"Where is Carlisle?" I asked her.

"Err…he always takes a walk around the town on Sunday and comes home just in time for dinner. Will you be joining Alice and I at church?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "Church is not my place."

"That's fine, it's not for everyone." I nodded.

"Well Alice and Jasper always come round here and I drive Alice to the church whilst Jasper just hangs around watching television. Emmett and Rosalie arrive just after, so you'll have some company."

"I'll be pretty boring company if I'm half dead on the sofa."

All the vegetables were cut, the plates were all set and I was half asleep on the sofa, with Jasper babbling away about some old civil rights war that happened centuries ago. _Did he think I cared? _

Now he was giving me a headache, I groaned and rubbed my face.

"Jasper, please, I feel crap and I'm sorry but I don't care about a civil rights war? I hate history." I said with my eyes closed.

"It's alright, Rose and Emmett tell me to shut up all the time, and I suppose Alice gets annoyed to. I'm just so fascinated with it all and I don't really have anyone to talk about it to, your fresh meat." He laughed.

"I think it's that I don't like to think about my own past let alone other peoples past." I told him, sitting up on the couch.

"Was it really hard?" I nodded.

"Luck just wasn't on my side." I said and then flopped back down on my back again.

"Em and Rose are here." Jasper said sitting forward. I groaned and sat up.

"Can you let them in, whilst I go shower and change?" Jasper nodded and I slumped back upstairs.

I flopped back down on the sofa next to Emmett with a groan. I hate being woken up early; I'm an ass for the rest of the day.

Jasper and Rose were both sat quietly reading either a magazine or the paper that was available. Emmett was next to me dead silent. He hadn't said a word; he just focused on some picture frame on the wall.

Now I felt uncomfortable, Emmett wasn't being Emmett, Rose and Jasper were to involved in whatever they were reading, these people were suppose to lighten my day.

"Em?" I asked nudging his shoulder. Neither Jasper nor Rose looked up. Emmett turned to face me. "I've got something to show you."

"What?"

"A photo, you'd love it." He raised his eyebrows.

"Go and get it then."

"Nah, you're going to have to come with me, Carlisle and Esme will be back soon." I told him.

"Alright then." We both stood up and walked out of the lounge. I carried on down the corridor towards the kitchen, but Emmett didn't follow me.

"You coming?" I asked.

"I'll wait here." He folded his arms.

"Em… it'll take two seconds." I said, he shook his head. "You afraid of the kitchen or something?" I joked.

"Fuck you!" he shouted.

"Whoa! What the hell?" I shouted back.

"Emmett!" Rose said walking up to him, Jasper slowly followed. "Babe, calm down."

"He wanted me to go to the kitchen Rose." I heard him say to her.

"It's okay, just come and sit back down." She took his hand and they both walked back into the lounge. Jasper and I stood their facing each other.

"And I repeat… what the hell?" I said to him. Jasper walked towards me and motioned for me to follow him into the kitchen. I walked over and leant against the kitchen counter.

"Emmett, hates coming here. No one knows why, even on the drive up, he closes. He only ever goes in the lounge or dining room." Jasper said.

"What? That's odd."

"Yeah, I have no clue why… but I think Rose does. He hates it here."

"Don't we all? I have to live here."

Emmett continued to exclude himself from the conversation whilst we had dinner. Esme and Alice were talking away about wedding plans for Alice and Jaspers wedding next year. Carlisle and Jasper were busy discussing the latest sports, which I thought would interest Emmett; obviously not. So that left Rose and I talking about my old home back in Chicago.

"Do you miss it?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "No, I don't miss it. There's nothing to miss."

"No memories?"

"Nope. No good memories anyway."

"That's a shame. Well you have even better memories now you've met me." she smiled.

"To bad you're taken." I laughed. She smacked the back of my head. "Ow!" I cried.

"You arrived a little too late; Emmett's already stole my heart."

"Lucky git." I replied.

"Language Edward, please." Carlisle glared at me.

"Sorry." I muttered.

Jasper and Alice left round nine; Emmett soon demanded that he and Rose left. When they said they're goodbyes to Carlisle and Esme, I walked them out to their car.

I hugged Rose then turned to face Emmett, he now seemed relaxed.

"Sorry about tonight man." He said patting my back.

"It's fine." I replied.

"Right, come down to _Wayne's Topping's_ at six and we'll get you sorted."

"Thanks again for the job… one step closer of getting out of here." He smiled.

"It'll be sooner than you think."

**Sooo?**

**Please let me know what you thought, good or bad?**


End file.
